Minor Details
by wolflover97
Summary: A series of one-shots. Fluff!3 Sorry I'm a fluff-nut!
1. Minor Details

**A/N: Hello My Pretties! Been watching this movie ALOT lately, figured, Why not? So here is my extremely long one-shot!**

Hiccup was sitting in his bed while Toothless napped on the sheepskin rug below. He was working on the new Dragon Manual seeing as the old one was full of wrong techniques and just wouldn't do. He didn't hear his door open softly and close in the same manner. He also didn't catch the soft footsteps creeping towards his bed, for he was too focused on his drawing of a Nightmare.

"Nice drawing."

He jumped about a foot in the air while yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Ahhhhh," he then saw the reason of his distress and quickly recovered, "-strid."

He brushed off his vest and puffed out his chest trying to look unaffected by the giggling blonde, though the traitorous blush that heated his cheeks gave him away. This just made her giggle more and he sighed and let his arms fall defeated by his side.

"Hi, Astrid."

Astrid, still giggling quietly, reached out and brushed a stray piece of hair away from his eyes. Cerulean met emerald and sparks flew. He gave her his famous cheeky smile, which caused her to smile even bigger and lean over to kiss his nose affectionately. He was still a little surprised, since they had been going out only two months, and giggled nervously while turning even redder. She punched his arm softly at his shyness. He looked at her incredulously before sighing loudly and shaking his head.

"Every time." He muttered quietly, but scooted over to the side more to giver her room to sit down.

She plopped down on the bed and reached over to grab the book he had just been working on. As soon as the book was open she was greeted with detailed drawings of different dragons from all around. She 'ooed' and 'awed' at every picture, taking in the detail and design of the drawings. Smiling slightly at how much work Hiccup put into them; she had to admit, her boyfriend was kind of a perfectionist when it came to stuff like this. She laid her head on his shoulder as she continued flipping through the pictures.

Hiccup smiled at her interest in his work and laid his head back against the headboard. He let his eyes droop further and further until they finally closed. The last thing he heard was a page turning and one more whispered, "Whoa."

Astrid felt him lay his head back and his breathing even out. She didn't dare move her head in fear of waking him up, then his head rolled on top of hers and she could feel his warm breath tickling her hair. She smiled and leaned back slowly, his head following her. Once she was back against the headboard she debated on what to do: 1. Let him sleep like that, or 2. Wake him up and lye him down to prevent back and neck pain tomorrow. While thinking she gently picked up his limp hand and held it in hers, drawing small circles on the back of his hand, pondering her choices. He sighed in his sleep and she sighed as well. She had better wake him up so he will feel better tomorrow. Leaning forward slightly she watched as his head lolled to settle with his chin on his chest, his hair covering half of his face. She hated to disturb him, he looked to peaceful, but it was for the best.

"Hiccup?" She shook his arm slightly. No response.

"Hiccup." She shook harder. Same result.

"Hiccup!" She punched him in the gut, tired of being nice.

He sat up quickly, gasping then groaning while he grabbed at his stomach. She quickly realized her mistake and moved forward to help him and apologize.

"Oh, geez, Hiccup, I'm so sorry, here let me-"

"No, no, no, I'm fine," he pushed her away with his hands, "see?" He gave her a weak smile that proved anything but fine.

She frowned and shook her head, to which he sighed in response. She reached out her hand to the cut above his eyebrow.

"What are you-," He was cut off by her finger traveling to his lips to shush him.

She continued her path by going to the cut on his cheek, running the pad of her thumb along it, and then brushing the small scrap on his nose before continuing on. His eyes followed her hand as it travelled down his neck to his chest and then to his stomach where the bandages covered his wound. She paused slightly before going down his left leg and stopping where the wooden leg started. She then looked back up to see him staring at her as if waiting for a reaction. She did not give him the reaction he was expecting, instead she smiled. His eyebrow raised and looked at her questioningly.

"I know you're expecting me to say that I'm sorry, that it was horrible what happened to you, and that I wished to take it all away… but I don't. I wouldn't take all this away from you… Do you remember when you first came into dragon training and we were all talking about scars, battle scars?" He nodded. "Well, these are your battle scars. Every single one of them. You got them from a battle, a fierce battle that not even your father would fight. Yet you, the one we disrespected and bullied, you came to help us. You came to help your best friend even when everyone was against you." She took a deep breath and raised her hand away from his leg and rested it on his cheek. "That's why I would never take these away, they're a trophy of your bravery, no matter how big," she glanced at his bad leg, "or how small," she looked back up to the cut on his nose and then into his eyes, "you deserve them, and as for physical looks… they are just minor details compared to your cuteness." She pinched his cheek slightly.

He searched her eyes for any bit of doubt as she stared back strongly, confident in her speech. When he found nothing, he slowly let his mouth creep up into a cheeky smile. She smiled back and leaned forward placing her lips on his. He eagerly kissed her back, placing his hands on her waist, to which she eagerly responded. One hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck while the other grabbed his shirt roughly and clung to him, like he would float away if she didn't hold him down. A loud warble in their ears broke them apart quickly and looked at each other before looking at Toothless. He sat there looking at them as if to say, 'Enough! I'm already traumatized enough!'

"Oh please, I don't even want to know what you and your little dragon ladies do in your free time you overgrown lizard." Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Toothless, challenging him. Toothless warbled in a sarcastic manner, and then made a sound that almost sounded like laughing. Hiccup gasped.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me mister!" He crawled around Astrid, who was watching with amused eyes, and got out of bed trying to look threatening as he shook his finger at Toothless. "Now go before I," he paused while looking around the room, finding nothing, "oh just go!" He stumbled after his dragon, chasing him out of the room. When the black dragon's tail was gone Hiccup closed the door with a relieved sigh and looked back at Astrid.

"I thought he would never leave." Outside he could hear Toothless warble in an offended tone. He turned back towards the door and yelled, "Don't make me come out there," he paused, listening to Toothless warble something, "ugh, okay I'm sorry I know your restless just please stay out," he paused again, "fine I will take you out flying _later._" And with that he turned back to Astrid.

"You guys are adorable." Astrid chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, well he just has separation issues you know, but he'll be fine." Hiccup assured himself and her.

In that moment, Astrid could see just how much he cared for his dragon, and she smiled and beckoned to him.

"Come on, why don't you lay down and get some rest, you look exhausted… How late did you stay up working on this book?"

He leaned on his good leg and shuffled the other one while looking at his hand, much like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Ummm, about… all night."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Get over here right now and sleep!"

"Okay… _mother._" He took a step, stumbled a bit and tried to take another one but tripped.

Astrid was up in a flash and grabbing him before he fell. He groaned as his hand flew to his bad leg. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Can you make it to the bed?"

"Yeah, thank you." He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and limped back to his bed.

Once there, he breathed out and laid a hand on his leg.

"Lay down." She ordered.

He nodded and slowly shifted himself down into a laying position. She quickly moved to tuck him in, much a like a mother would her child, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Please get some sleep." She whispered against his skin.

She turned away and was about to leave when a tug on her hand stopped her. She turned back to him and saw that he had scooted about two inches to the right to give a large space next to him.

"Stay."

It wasn't question, it was a statement; a command. She looked into his eyes and saw his desperation there and sighed.

"Okay."

She crawled under the covers with him and laid as far away from him with her back facing him. She could hear his sigh. It was quiet for a moment until she felt his thin but strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her against him, back to chest. He removed one of his arms but kept the other one snug around her waist preventing escape, even though she didn't plan on leaving. He nuzzled his nose in her hair, taking in its scent; Marigolds. He breathed out, his warm breath tickling the short hairs on the back of her neck. She smiled and snuggled closer to him, needing more of the warmth he gave off. She grabbed his hand on her waist and squeezed it three times, and received four back: _I love you too. _And as she felt his breathing even out, she ran her thumb over the small scar on his hand and thought, _Minor details._

**A/N: Well there you go! Please tell me how I did... bad or good.. but nicely please. :) And as always! Reviews are Requested and then Digested.**


	2. Chinese Techniques

**Hello Lovely Readers! Muah Muah! Thank you all for coming! Anyway, on with the summary/authors note! To explain any questiosn you may have later... Astrid and Hiccup just got back from a meeting with a Chinese leader and his 8 wives. ;P Well, one wife, 7 concubines but ya know. And they taught Astrid a few of their calming methods and this was one of them! Poor poor Hiccup is the Guinea Pig and Alas! A story was born! Well, enough of my rambling! I command you! Read! **

"Oh- OW! Astrid would you sto- oh geez! That's not funn- oh that feels nice- OW!"

"Hiccup! Stop complaining! This is supposed to feel nice!" Astrid was sure her ears were about to pop off after hearing complaint after complaint.

"Oh yeah; pain. Love it!" He stated sarcastically earning her toe curling into his spine painfully.

"Ow! Okay, I know, I deserved that."

At the moment, Astrid was trying to give him a back massage by walking on his back. She was doing everything wrong and adding too much pressure to certain places that sent shocks of pain up his spine. _In China they do it all the time!_ That's what had gotten him to try it. _Those Chinese are tougher than I thought. _Hiccup pondered as Astrid hit a spot in between his shoulder blades that made him gasp out of pain. He gritted his teeth and put on a brave face hoping Astrid wouldn't see his weakness. She did. _Thank you, you stupid, useless luck._

He sighed gently and turned his face more to the side to glance at her face. "Astrid, I don't think this is working. The Chinese are _obviously_ much tougher than I thought."

He mouth turned into a frown, she had hoped to help ease his sore muscles after all that dragon training and working in the forge he had done lately, but her plan was going down hill. She pursed her lips in thought when a brilliant idea came to her. She stepped off of him and promptly plopped herself down at the bottom on his lower back, half on his rear.

"Ow! Odin, Astrid what are you-"

She thunked the back of his head and he went quiet. She breathed out and her eyes set in determination. Her hands went up his spine softly and stopped at his shoulders adding pressure as her fingers worked roughly at the knotted muscles in his neck. He sighed happily before his arms splayed out at his side. She smiled slightly but didn't break her focus. Her brow furrowed, he was still too tense to do anything. Coming up with a devilish plan, she leaned down slowly until her mouth was right by his ear.

"Relax," she kissed the sensitive spot right below his ear that made him shiver in delight, "you're to tense, its okay to let your guard down for a little bit." She nuzzled her nose at his hairline before leaning back up and continuing her ministrations. Her plan worked seeing as his body went floppy not a moment after. She smiled and her hands traveled back down to the hem of his shirt and slid underneath to become more… effective. Her hands glided up his ribcage to his shoulder blades and made a circle, and the cycle repeats. The candle that lit the room dimmed down and they were left in nothing but a golden glow filled with Hiccup's happy sighs.

**Wellllll, whatcha thank? I dedicate this to my lovely drawing and paintign teacher who made me bored enough with her assignments that I was deduced to writing this! Lets give her a round of applause people! Woot woot! Oh and about the continuing of that last chapter... I'm just doign one-shots now... But I promise I will continue it in the future and any other one-shots you guys like! Also if you have a request just shout it out!**


End file.
